<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Promises, Promises by Guggi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688316">Promises, Promises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guggi/pseuds/Guggi'>Guggi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#BookerWaxingPoeticsAboutJamesWhileBeingPoundedIntoOblivion, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Booker | Sebastien le Livre, Copley has such a dirty mouth omg, Couch Sex, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking, Submissive Booker | Sebastien le Livre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:07:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guggi/pseuds/Guggi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After being a softie in my last fic, James promised to (and I quote) "bend Booker over the couch and fuck him raw until he's only able to scream my name after cumming dry multiple times" another time, and "make him feel my cock inside him for days after I’m done with him." </p>
<p>He delivers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Booker | Sebastien le Livre/James Copley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Promises, Promises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Booker discovered last time that James has a filthy mouth while having sex. </p>
<p>This time he takes his word for it and makes him deliver what he promised in the heat of the passion.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>James was on his knees, in front of two bare legs. He had a good grip on each side of the naked hips for balance and, more importantly, a cock in his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bobbing his head in a slow rhythm earned him a drawn out groan and a tighter grip on his shoulders. Discarded pants lay crumpled up in a corner of the room, boxers in the opposite corner, soon to be joined by James’. But for now, he had his full focus on wrapping his tongue around Booker’s cock just right to make him produce those sweet sounds he adored. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Booker was wet with precum. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back, pure pleasure displayed on his features, moaning softly at every twitch of his cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Relaxing his jaw, James tried his best to accommodate the girth as far down his throat as possible. Unfortunately, he still wasn’t as experienced as he’d like to be and he nearly gagged as the tip came into contact with the back of his pharynx. He pulled back and took a second to breathe normally before continuing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You alright?” James looked up at Booker, nodding as an answer. “Yeah”, he coughed. “I was just trying to test my abilities.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I appreciate that. But maybe pace yourself before getting too courageous.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>James still had his gaze locked with Booker’s. Chuckling, he raised an eyebrow. “Don’t get too cheeky up there, I’m not finished with you by far.” He licked his lips and swallowed the leaking glans, immediately making Booker shift in his spot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Letting his tongue do the work, James licked around the head and up the shaft. Booker felt his cock throb inside James’ warm and wet mouth. He placed one hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder again and the other on his head. </span>
  <span>‘Don’t move a muscle’</span>
  <span>, James had instructed him earlier. </span>
  <span>‘Stay perfectly still.’</span>
  <span> But he figured the hands didn’t count. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even if the growing need to buck his hips forward and fuck into James’ mouth increased by the second, Booker had obeyed so far and kept his hips motionless. Only the occasional tremble was visible enough to notice. He looked down and came dangerously close to cumming that very moment at the sight. His own cock, disappearing in between James’ swollen lips. James keeping eye contact with him the entire time. And finally, the overwhelming love he felt right then and there. That this was possible. That they had found each other. That everything had worked out in the end. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A moan escaped him as James worked his tongue in an almost expert manner around the sensitive tip. Booker fought hard to stay still. He bit his lip, coming close to breaking the skin. James was going faster now. He tightened his lips around the length, letting them suck on the shaft while his tongue caressed the glans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A knot formed in the pit of Booker’s stomach. Full of warmth and tension. Ready to be released. He curled his toes and groaned in both frustration and arousal. His breath grew ragged the closer he got. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>James kept it going as long as he was able to. Booker nearly buckled over in half when his cock twitched a final time and he spilled himself inside James’ mouth, cumming with a groan. But James didn’t stop there, and as he blew him through the aftershocks, Booker saw stars in the corner of his vision and gasped at the raw feeling of being sucked dry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>At last, James pulled away from his dick and swallowed the cum. Needing to get off his knees, he stood and faced Booker before pulling his head toward his own and capturing him in a kiss that let him taste himself. Still reeling in the sensation and with cheeks flushed in the afterglow, Booker wrapped his arms around James’ neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You stayed so still for me”, James praised him when they pulled back to catch their breaths. “I think that deserves a reward.” Booker could only grin to stop himself from melting into a puddle on the expensive hardwood floor. James kissed the corner or his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you remove my pants?” Booker didn’t need to be told twice. He fumbled with the belt, but before he unzipped James’ pants, he placed a hand on top of Booker’s. “With your mouth.” James motioned to the floor and Booker just about dropped to his knees. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>James being already half hard by now, it proved none too difficult to wrestle jeans and boxers down for Booker. He sank his teeth in the waistband and after three tries managed to make the jeans fall to the floor. James stepped out of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he bit into the boxers, working them down over James’ hips and semi-erect cock until they joined the jeans at his feet. He didn’t step out of these, instead kneeling on the floor, facing Booker again. He leaned over, lips touching Booker’s earlobe. “Guess what I’m going to do now”, he whispered in a gruff voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Booker shivered in expectation. “First, I’ll bend you over the couch.” James did as promised. He took hold of Booker’s elbow and turned him around until he faced the couch behind him. Then he placed a hand on his back and guided his upper body forward until it rested on top of the light beige couch. He bent over Booker’s back. “Then I’ll work you open with my fingers.” Booker felt a jolt of electricity run down his spine in anticipation. “And then I’ll fuck you harder than you’ve ever been fucked in your life.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, James leaned back and got back up. Booker looked over his shoulder and sighed at the lack of contact and his boyfriend’s retreating form. He had goosebumps from James’ voice in his ears. But he knew what James had gone looking for. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b></b>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>James returned with the desired item - a bottle of lube - and almost stumbled over his own feet in amazement at the view in front of him. Booker, splayed out over the couch, naked backside raised high and chin resting on folded arms in front of him. Their eyes locked with each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beautiful”, James stepped closer, until he was once again kneeling behind Booker. He bent over, his chest meeting Booker’s back and whispered in his ear. “So beautiful. Waiting patiently for me to fuck you good and hard.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Booker, being anything but patient, wiggled his ass in front of James’ crotch. He responded by delivering two swift smacks on Booker’s right cheek, making him yelp in surprise. James leaned back and rubbed gently where his hand had left two slowly forming pink handprints. “A little too eager, are we? Tease.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“James, please…” He had meant for it to sound like begging, but it came out closer to a whine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please what? ‘Please fuck me now’?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t aware you called the shots this time.” Another </span>
  <span>smack!</span>
  <span> landed heavily. It echoed through the big room, quickly followed by a whine turned into a moan. “I think you need a little reminder in humility. Don’t you?” Before Booker could answer, two more swats descended on him, stinging his left cheek this time. A tingling feeling was left where James’ palm had come into contact with Booker’s now tender skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe I should postpone the fucking?” </span>
  <span>slap! </span>
  <span>“Just turn you into a writhing mess another way?” </span>
  <span>slap! </span>
  <span>“And spank that wonderful ass until you learn not to rush me?” </span>
  <span>slap!</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Booker squirmed beneath him, very tempted to shout ‘Yes!’ He felt his cock twitch after every blow. But he had been looking forward to this evening ever since James promised to throw him over the couch and fuck him thoroughly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>James rubbed his sore behind and squeezed Booker’s reddening cheeks in his hand. “Well?” Luckily, Booker was smart enough not to fall for this. After getting no answer from the now silent and pliant Booker, James caressed his back and smiled down at him. “Good boy.” He gave him a last softer smack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He popped the lid open on the bottle of lube and pressed out a generous amount on his fingers. His index finger found its way to Booker’s entrance and circled it lazily. By now, James’ eye was highly trained to spot even the smallest signs from Booker and he reveled in the sight when Booker’s back arched up as the first finger entered him. Barely visible to the naked eye, but he picked it up immediately. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Working it in and out in a not so steady manner, James took immense pleasure in the familiar heat around his digit and could hardly wait to sink his aching cock into that willing tightness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without warning, he added the second finger. Judging by Booker’s small gasp and almost involuntary thrust of his hips backward, it was not an unwelcome addition. Hands gripping what they could hold onto on the smooth couch, he pushed further down, penetrating himself on James’ fingers. James took a firm hold of Booker’s hips to hold them still. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kissed the nape of Booker’s neck. “I’ll decide the pace.” Booker felt torn; he wanted to protest being pinned down, and yet he wanted to submit to James’ will, eager to know if his usually mild-mannered boyfriend could truly dish out what he had promised earlier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two slick fingers inside Booker scissored him open, twisting and bending against the walls. If James wanted to, he could easily drive him over the edge using just his fingers. Every touch felt like a spark and every kiss an electric bolt. Skilled fingers doing what they did best. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He added the third and felt Booker clench around them. With three fingers in him, there was limited space to move them around, but James pushed them in and out while bending his wrist. Booker’s soft moans provided the sweet background noise, occasionally interrupted by a needy whimper whenever James’ expert movements brushed over that sweet spot deep inside him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>James retracted the digits to a faint protest from Booker. Lying almost completely limp over the couch, his damp back heaved faintly. James moved closer and placed a knee in between Booker’s legs, urging them further apart. Booker complied without pausing, feeling James’ now fully erect cock pressing against his thigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Picking up the lube, James coated his erection liberally, wiping the excess amount over Booker’s hole. Booker shivered at the sudden cold wetness on his still heated and sore backside. James rubbed a hand along the curve of his ass, soothing him in the process. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wasting no time however, James guided himself past his entrance and pushed the tip inside. Booker’s fingernails dug deep into the couch, tensing up again while he mentally prepared for his boyfriend to fill him up as James thrust in another inch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>James had no plans of going slow tonight, but granted Booker a moment to get used to the new girth stretching him wide and open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another inch. Heavy breaths. Sliding in the rest of the way until he was fully seated in Booker, James settled for a second. “God, Sébastien, you’re too good”, he groaned. “I want to fuck you on every surface in this house.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Booker trembled in arousal at the fullness within him and James’ warm breath in his ear. He was growing harder and his cock strained against the couch. A hushed voice, obscured by mouth biting into arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come again?” James couldn’t help but tease. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please…” A little louder this time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please what?” He grinned, a feeling of déjà vu descended upon him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, fuck me! Please!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>James raised an eyebrow. “Always happy to oblige.” Booker groaned as James pulled nearly all the way out just to slam into him again. James leaned back to get a better grip on Booker’s hips as he drove into him over and over, accompanied by small whines whenever he thrust forward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quickly setting a steady pace, James lifted Booker’s hips up to gain better access and force him back down on his dick in perfect rhythm with his own thrusts. Booker sighed in relief when his aching cock was freed from being pressed against the couch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>His cock twitched as he reached down and tried to palm his own newly released member. Shuddering when his fingers wrapped around it, he worked his hand up and down while the intense heat in his abdomen returned in no time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Booker stroked his own shaft to the rhythm of James’ vigorous pounding he wondered if he could ever get enough. Enough of James’ fast-paced rough fucking and dirty talk. Enough of their slow love making and murmured ardent words in his ear. Enough of quiet nights in, only talking and laughing at bad tv shows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the heat of the moment, the answer was always no. Same as every other time. He could never get enough of James, who currently bucked his hips at an increasingly brutal pace, making Booker mewl in passionate satisfaction. He was getting closer to orgasm and precum started leaking from the tip. Using his thumb to smear the white liquid over the sensitive area, he shuddered at the sensation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>James pushed his hand away and took a hold of Booker’s cock himself, stroking him faster until completion. “Come on, Sébastien. Come on, be a good boy and cum for me.” Booker twitched and came all over James’ still moving hand. He slowed down the pace to let Booker ride out his orgasm, writhing and whimpering loudly beneath him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Booker felt like a hot mess, only able to respond to James’ touches and thrusts. His whole world consisted of him and James, locked together and rocking synchronically. He was panting heavily, legs damp, shaking and trembling. A raw feeling crept up on him, overstimulated and wrung out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>James leaned over him, chest pressed into back, never letting go of his now soft cock. He pounded into Booker, slowly building up the punishing pace all over again and stroking him simultaneously. A pressure in his abdomen was rising and getting ready to overflow. It took all of his willpower not to go along with the upcoming glorious sensation, instead turning his focus back on Booker. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Booker’s eyes were glazed over and unfocused. All there existed in his universe was the heavenly feeling of James inside him, stretching him, pushing into him, loving him. His entire being was drunk on love and arousal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cum for me again”, James ordered, words like honey in his ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I c-can’t..” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can. Cum for me, Sébastien.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>James moved his own hips and altered their position in the slightest, but enough for him to hit Booker’s prostate every single time. That instantly made Booker more vocal, each individual whimper now a drawn out moan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Precum dripped from James’ cock inside Booker and he knew he had to act faster if Booker were to cum again. His thumb slipped over the tip of Booker’s cock, making him shiver when a twitch awakened it all over again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>About to cum for the third time in a short period, Booker shut his eyes tight. He spread his legs wider, growing more needy with every passing second. “James…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just relax, I’ll make it good for you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, I need to cum, make me cum again”, Booker all but begged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh, I’ll make you cum, just be good for me and relax”, James reassured him. For a minute, Booker was afraid he might start sobbing uncontrollably. He had never felt this aroused before, and completely at the mercy of another person. He looked over his shoulder, eyes meeting James’ and their gazes locked. It was the only thing Booker could keep his eyes on for more than a few seconds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>James adjusted Booker’s position, pulling him back so only his arms and chest rested on the couch. Booker moved his head again and placed his forehead on his arms, splayed out in front of him. His cock was already hard again, but no precum yet. He curled his toes as the pressure deep down built up. James was nearing his climax too. He fucked into Booker with every last bit of his strength, pushing his entire body forward, hitting his prostate with every thrust. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>James let go of Booker’s shaft and a scream dissolved in Booker’s throat at the lack of contact. He wasn’t quite there yet and now the only thing going to make him cum was James’ relentless pounding. He didn’t need to think further as the pressure warmed his entire body and stars appeared in his vision. He shook all over and his breath hitched, knees most likely scraped and skinless against the hard floor. Vaguely, he heard James whisper something about ‘good boy’ and ‘coming dry and untouched’, but Booker was lost in the both unpleasantly empty and mind-blowing feel of orgasming without any physical release other than a softening dick. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>James reached his limit as well and spilled himself inside Booker with a groan. He had been holding back for far too long and his body cramped in convulsions. It felt like an eternity before his body calmed itself down. He wiped the sweat off his brow and bent over to kiss Booker’s back. “I’m so proud of you.” James let Booker rest for a bit before he pulled out carefully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Needing to get off his knees after a minute of cooling down, James rose and held out his hand to his still worn out boyfriend. Booker accepted and James pulled him to his feet. Booker never looked more beautiful than just after an intense orgasm, standing eye to eye with James. Eyes glossed over, cheeks flushed and hair in disarray. And, of course - best of all - a satisfied grin playing on his lips. Lips that James leaned in to taste thoroughly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stood for a while locked in a deep and loving embrace, with James’ hands around Booker’s waist and Booker’s arms wrapped snugly around James’ neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In the mood for a shower?” James asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Booker nodded. “I think I am.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily, the shower was big and comfortably fit both of them inside. Booker was first under the warm water, with James joining him after a second. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Booker turned and looked at him, feigning surprise. “Oh, you meant together?” He placed himself under the only available showerhead and grinned cheekily. James laughed and stepped closer, pressing himself up against Booker, who mercifully sprinkled a few water drops on him. “Just continue being a tease, maybe I’ll find a way to add more handprints to that lovely backside of yours later.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Promise?” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>